Daughter of The Mummy
by SouthernMysticalSummerNights
Summary: Acenith is the daughter of Imhotep, and she is also a priestess of Osiris, and this is her story. What is her role? What kind of information can she give the others? And was Imhotep always the way he was?


The only thing worse than being an over 3,000-year-old immortal priestess of Osiris? Being one that was psychically 17. Her appearance often made others skeptical of her when they first met her, but they soon learned that she was not a force to be reckoned with. After the initial meeting, people soon learned that she was powerful. And she was wise beyond her years, much wiser.

But for Acenith, becoming a priestess was inevitable. Both of her parents had led lives serving the gods. Her mother was a High Priestess of Neith, and her father, Imhotep, had been the High Priest of Osiris.

Acenith sighed as she leaned over the balcony of the Osiris temple, over at the desert. She had only a handful of priests in the temple with her, as all of her father's priests were punished with him, expect for the few that looked after her when she was with her father. Her empathy was both a blessing and a curse, gifted to her as Osiris's High Priest's first born child. And it was no surprise that she grew up to serve Osiris as her father once had.

When she was born, Osiris gave her the "gift" of empathy as she was the first born child of his High Priest. She had basically been "daddy's little girl" since her first breath. She was a spitting image of him—well, as close as she could be—her uncle had once told her that when her father was a child, he had black hair, and that's what color her own long curls were, and she had her father's brown eyes.

That didn't mean that she didn't favor her mother at all though, while she indeed didn't have her mother's dark brown hair, or her green eyes, she did, however, inherited her curls.

Also, she was quite stubborn, just like her mother—perhaps even more stubborn, if that was possible— She hardly remembered her mother. Acenith's mother died when the child was only 3 years old, when raiders attacked the temple of Neith, killing everyone except a couple of her mother's priests and her. And not long after the attack, the priests delivered the child to her father, keeping their High Priestess's promise of keeping her daughter safe and making sure she got to Imhotep safely.

She always had the habit of being quiet, but she was polite and considerate. She could also tell when others were lying, and she could sense others emotions, and all the high levels of energy that people give off used to overwhelm her, but she had learned to perfect that through the centuries. And she's quite skilled in using tarot cards from time to time, although it's not often that she does. However, when she does consult the cards, it relaxes her a bit.

She had been there, when her father was cursed with the Hom-Dai, and that had been the worse day of her life, that she could remember, she was only 7 years old after all. She had snuck out and followed the Pharaoh's bodyguards in Hamunaptra, though Imhotep left her with 6 of his priests, including her own two bodyguards that he had assigned to her when she was small.

It was Acenith's uncle, Imhotep's brother, and Acenith's bodyguards, who had to go and get the child, but not before she saw what they had done to her father. That was something that would nearly scar her for life. Because of Anck-Su-Namun, Acenith was an orphan. She had lost both of her parents, and her uncle and his wife took her in, staying close to the temple, as that's what she had wanted, and the fact that the two priests, her bodyguards, didn't want to leave her.

Her uncle tried not to say anything bad about his brother, even though he, like the others found his crimes horrendous, because he knew how much his niece was attached to her father and she had lost the only other parent she had ever known. But he had told her that he did have to take the consequences for killing the pharaoh and trying to bring back Anuck-Su-Namun. Instead, he had told her stories about who he was before Anck-Su-Namun place him under her curse, from the time when they were kids. Perhaps that's what was even sadder. No one would ever understand how he was before Anck-Su-Namun came into the picture.

And that made her angry, what that woman did, she took their father away from her, left her an orphan, and she never really knew her father except for a short time. As she grew, she threw herself into her faith, because she understood that without the faith, it would be easy to just give up, and since she decided to become a priestess, Acenith felt like she had found a purpose in life. She had found her true calling.

A voice brought the young girl out of her thoughts. "Priestess?"

She turned to see an elder priest standing in the doorway.

"Yes?"

"Everything's done." He said, referring to some stuff that they were doing around the temple. They had to move to a new temple a few hundred years ago, seeing as the original Temple of Osiris had been flooded, and the water was still there, so they've been at this location ever since.

She gave a nodded to the older priest, one of her bodyguards and bowed her head, and he did the same, before leaving her alone once more. It was true that Acenith didn't hold the title of High Priestess, and neither a High Priest nor a High Priestess resided in the Osiris temple, they normally looked at her for some kind of lead, for some reason, perhaps because she had been blessed by Osiris.

Shaking her head, the priestess took one more look over at the horizon and walked from the room, to go check in on things on the grounds.


End file.
